rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Gunslinger (Sartana Beaumont)
A man burdened by an ancient family curse, and a willingness to die for his beliefs. Sartana Beaumont is a force to be reckoned with, wether it's a remote for a nuclear warhead in his hand, or a pepperbox pistol with a single shot, anyone who's ever underestimated him has had an appointment with the undertaker. With an ever-increasing mastery over the Deadeye, Sartana is ranked as the fourth best gunman in the world, and called by many 'The Great Gun King'. Origins Birth Sartana was born the son of a poor couple, Eric and Lettie Beaumont. Before Sartana was born, his father was an infamous Gunrunner who had a habit of using the weapons he smuggled, and killed anyone who stood in the way of him and his paycheck. One night, after smuggling a load of automatic weapons out of Aekea and into Barton, Eric headed for the Barton Pub to celebrate the sixty-five thousands dollars that were about to line his pocket, when he met the love of his life, Lettie Henderson. She was an awe-inspiring heiress, whose father-Cornelius j. Henderson, Founder and CEO of Henderson Company-refused to have her in the company of 'lesser ilk', forcing her to live her life in a gilded cage. Many would say it was the money that attracted Eric to Sartana's mother, but anyone who knows the pair personally say it was a match decided by a force beyond any form of reckoning. The two continued to meet for many months before and after Erics jobs, aways in secret for fear of Lettie's father finding out who her lover was-to his knowledge he was a well-to-do young man of a rival company. It was blissful times for the criminal, and soon Lettie was pregnant with Beaumonts heir. The times did not last, for when Lettie began to show, Cornelius threatened the safety of the unborn Sartana, unless he met Eric face-to-face, admitting that he now knew the truth of the father's identity. Enraged about the man threatening his unborn child, Eric stormed the Henderson Company building, and when he arrived at Cornelius' office on the top floor, held the man at gunpoint. Sartana's grandfather never flinched or beg for his life, but told Eric the harsh truth. "What kind of life can you hope to give my daughter and that little bastard of yours? I know all about you Eric Beaumont, all you are is a gun-toting criminal. Know that the past can never be erased, and a gun-toting criminal is all you'll ever be. Take my daughter, and get out of my sight. Expect no financial support, my daughter is dead to me." Listening to the reason behind Cornelius' words, Eric lowered his gun, and slunk away. He began refusing jobs, and for the jobs he did take, he sold some of the shipments on the side to get more money to supply him, his wife and his child a comfortable life. When word reached his suppliers months later, they sent a team of guns-for-hire after Eric and Lettie. A fellow gunrunner, Emery Ambercrombie, still held loyalties to Eric, and tipped his off about the impending assassination attempt. As his wife went into labor, Eric armed himself to the teeth and went to work. In an eight-hour long gunfight, Eric managed to fend off the assassins, and eventually disarm them. As he lined them up and put a bullet in everyone of their heads, an unseen gunman sniped him from a distant cliff, the shot severing Eric's right arm-the one he used for firing a weapon. After staunching the wound, he hurried home, shoving away the midwife when she tried to help him, and was the first to hold his son. Early Life